


Meet the parents

by Too_ManyShips



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, Meet the Family, One Shot, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_ManyShips/pseuds/Too_ManyShips
Summary: Alternate Universe-ish where Jake is meeting Amy's parents except Jake doesn't pretend to be someone else :) one shot!





	Meet the parents

"Yes, Jake, you look fine," Amy said, tugging Jake's sweater down to cover his hardly tucked in shirt. 

"Are you sure? I'm not sure about this moisturiser thing. My face feels weird," Jake replied, putting his hands up to his face.

"I'm sure. Now let's go, if you want to make a good first impression we definitely can't be late!" Amy says, pushing Jake out the door. She's nervous for this, but not as much as Jake is. He wouldn't admit it, but he's shaking, and his stomach is full of butterflies.   
The two of them get into the car and Jake, his hand slightly unsteady, reaches out and starts the ignition.

"Right, I'm not going to tell you want to say and what not to say but please, _please_ , limit your witty one liners. You know I love them about you, but my parents probably won't be such a fan," Amy said, reaching for her crossword.

"Amy, relax. As you know, first impressions matter, and I have the perfect opener," Jake said, with more confidence that he had. 

"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
"I can't tell you, silly."

"That's terrifying."  
"Don't you worry about it, Ames. Just do your crossword."  
"You're right. I just have this last one to do and boy, Dad and I are going to have fun discussing this one..."

Jake shook his head, a smile creeping onto his face. She's such a dork. His dork.

\--on Amy's parent's house doorstep--

Jake took a deep breath, shaking out his entire body hoping it'd shake the nerves out. He looked over at Amy, which steadied him. She looked over at him, and her nerves calmed too. They smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Amy asked, reaching for the doorbell. Jake nodded.

"Ready." Amy rang the doorbell and they waited in silence. Suddenly, footsteps came from inside. The door swung open and there, their arms wrapped around each other, was Amy's parents.

"Hi, I'm Jake Peralta," Jake said, sticking his hand out towards them, " _huge_ fan of your work." Jake looked towards Amy and grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Amy shook her head, a smile creeping onto her face. He's such a dork. Her dork.

 


End file.
